¿No seria un mal trato? o ¿Si?
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Sólo buscamos a quien calme nuestro dolor. Seremos los amantes que solo se engañan a ellos mismos.


_Y aquí estoy. No sé cómo llegue aquí_

Mentira

 _La verdad es que si lo sé, se por qué me estoy besando con el Armador de Aoba Jōsai, con el gran Armador Oikawa Tooru._

 _Se por que el me toca en estos instantes, por que hace que cada parte de mi cuerpo que el toca se estremezca, porque me hace desear con lujuria sus besos y sus manos tocándome, embistiéndome, para luego sentir su esencia dentro de mí, para sentirlo dentro de mí, tan profundo, para luego hacerme sentir en el cielo._

 _Pero más que nada_

 _Para sentirnos amados, queridos y no destrozados por un amor no correspondido._

 _Por eso estamos en estos momentos teniendo sexo, para llenar el vacío dentro de nosotros, para sentirnos deseados y no quebrarnos._

 _¿Cómo empezó?_

 _Lo empezó en aquel partido de Karasuno Vs Aoba._

 _Cuando él me dijo chico refrescante. ¿Es un estúpido apodo no?_

 _Cuando nos vimos por primera vez a los ojos lo supe; el también cargaba con un dolor, con un dolor que ocultaba pero que se filtraba a través de sus ojos a pesar de tener esa mirada feroz, era como ver una bestia solitaria y deprimida, solo daba lastima pero creo que nadie más con los mismos sentimientos que nosotros podría notarlo._

 _Sentí lastima por aquella persona que jugaba en la misma posición que yo pero más que nada porque me vi reflejado en él y era algo tan lastimero._

 _El tiempo tomo su curso y fui dejado de lado por mi equipo, por que entro un Armador prodigioso y ese era mi pequeño Kohai Kageyama, pero no puedo refutar nada lo se_  
 _sé que él es mejor jugador que yo lo sé, él es simplemente un Armador prodigio._

 _Pero creo que ese fue el punto de quiebre._

 _Sabía que lo mejor era que el jugara él nos llevaría lejos, él lo haría junto con Hinata eran en dúo que nuestro equipo necesitaba._

 _Pero eso no quitaba que fuera dejado de lado en ciertas ocasiones. Fingí que no me dolía y me convencí, me repetí como un mantra que era lo mejor pero ¿La verdad?_

 _Dolía, dolía mucho ya no jugar tanto como yo lo quisiera._

 _¿Por qué dolía?_

 _Sabía que era por eso, pero no soy mucho más egoísta que eso._

 _Dolía que ya no era yo quien te lanzaba el balón, ya no era a mí a quien le sonreías dentro de la cancha._

 _De nuevo el tiempo siguió su curso._

 _Era suficiente para mí ser el Vice-Capitán y estar a tu lado, lo era realmente quería era_  
 _estar contigo, que me contaras todo lo relacionado al equipo y una que otra vez me pidieras la tarea fuera del club, que me pidieras consejos y más que nada amaba aquel apodo que el equipo nos dio Mama y Papa cuervo porque me hacía sentir más cerca de ti._

 _¿El problema?_

 _Era que pensé demasiado en un futuro juntos, en que pensé que te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos, en que pensé de mas y pensar de mas es malo te hace ilusionarte pensé que podríamos ser algo mas, una pareja, quizá._

 _Porque realmente tenía la esperanza de que mi amor por ti fuera correspondido._

 _Hasta ese día que realmente sentí que me derrumbaba, me asfixiaba me quebraba pedazo a pedazo._

 _Era día hermoso, ni muy soleado ni muy frió justo como te gustan. De esos días que el calor no era sofocante era refrescante de esos días en los que piensas que nada te puede salir mal pero llegaste tu, con tu hermosa sonrisa en labios, tus ojos color café esos que amo con tanto fervor._

 _—Hey suga yo necesito decirte algo, eres una persona muy importante para mí y quiero que seas el primero que lo sepas—Dijiste nervioso y sonrojado_

 _Deberías de verte con los ojos que yo te veo y te darías cuenta que para mí eras perfecto, de que el mundo toma color._

 _—Claro Dichi, puedes contarme lo que sea que quieras—Dije sonriendo. Una sonrisa que ya no creo tener a estas alturas._

 _—A... a mí me gusta alguien—Nervios en mano, en corazón, palpitandote al cien._

 _El corazón me empezó a latir, por un momento creí que te me confesarías y seriamos una pareja que atravesaríamos cualquier obstáculo porque nos querríamos, nos amábamos._

 _—Yo me he declarado y ella acepto—Hablaste, soltando la bomba, explotando tu rostro en colores y el mio en trizas._

 _Era una ciudad devastada por una bomba, reducida a cenizas, sin esperanza._

 _—Michimiya acepto—Lo dijiste y de nuevo me sentí patético._

 _Y para cuando me di cuenta ella llego a tu lado y tu sostenías su mano y los dos sonreían como la pareja perfecta que eran, como la pareja que mereces._

 _Dolía tanto que pensé que moriría._

 _—Felicidades, me alegra saber que por fin los dos estén juntos. Ya se habían tardado chicos—Sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, ahorrándome el dolor y la desesperación para después._

 _Pero ya lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ti, sabía que ustedes dos hablaban pero preferí negarme ya que un amor es de dos no de tres y ella no entraba en nuestra ecuación, aunque yo fui el que nunca entro en ella._

 _Trate de segarme a que ella era solo una amiga para ti pero ¿Cómo podría?_  
 _ella es una chica, es inteligente, es bonita, es alegre, es amable, juega volley, es una buena chica era amiga mía yo, yo no podría odiarla porque ella te hacia feliz._

 _—Bueno tortolitos es hora de que yo los deje solos y tengan un poco de tiempo a solas—Trataba de no llorar y les di mi sonrisa más genuina que tenía. Quería correr y llorar por que te vi, tomando su mano fuertemente como si le hicieras frente al mundo solo por ella, porque yo soñé con ser el que sostuviera tu mano contra el mundo si era necesario._

 _—Gracias Suga, me hace feliz escuchar buenas palabras de ti, tal vez suene estúpido pero yo tenía miedo ya sabes tú eres mi mejor amigo así que sabía que me apoyarías._

 _Nuevamente intente sonreír_

 _Michimiya dijo algo pero no fui capaz de escucharlo tus palabras eran como cuchillos filosos atravesando mis oídos._

 _Nuevamente los felicite y les desee suerte pero no podría hacerlo desde el fondo de mi corazón._

 _¿Acaso soy egoísta?_

 _Debía irme no podía permitir que nadie me viera de este modo, porque lloraría en cualquier momento a la menor provocación de escuchar mi nombre en los labios de alguien._

 _Por primera vez me salte el club._

 _Salí de la escuela y corrí, corrí tan lejos como me lo permitieron mis piernas no sé a dónde llegue, solo sé que sentí que mis piernas se quebrarían como mi corazón me senté en una esquina, me abrace a mí mismo y rompí en llanto._

 _Lloraba tan amargamente, tenía ganas de vomitar al tan solo recordarlos tomados de las manos, estaba temblando, me sentía roto, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y en el estomago solo estaba ahí sin esperanzas, asfixiándome sin matarme._

 _Nadie dijo que el amor podría ser tan doloroso._

—¿Chico refrescante?—pregunte

Nadie contesto.

—¿Chico refrescante?—Pregunte de nuevo

No obtuve respuesta, solo se escuchaba un hipar y un llanto

No sabía si era el pero su cabello plateado y el uniforme de Karasuno. Debía ser él.

—¿Chico refrescante?—De nuevo llame pero de nuevo solo escuche aquel llanto, toque su hombro logrando que se asustara y se sobresaltara, saliendo de su dolorosa burbuja.

Y lo vi, vi sus ojos tan llenos de dolor, dolor que por alguna razón se me hacía conocido, aquellos ojos marrones no irradiaban felicidad como las veces en que los vi.

—¿Por qué lloras chico refrescante?

—Por favor, mi nombre es Sugawara no chico refrescante—Dijo tallándose los ojos para borrar cualquier atisbo dolor.

—Está bien, está bien —Dije restandole importancia—¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo..

Ohh espera mi celular está sonando.

—¿Diga? Iwa-chan! Me perdí ¿Dónde estás?—Hable tratando de sonar como un niño.

—Estúpido kusokawa ¿Cómo te has podido perder?—Del otro lado de la linea gritaste —Carajo, si estabas a mi lado pero bueno. Yo oikawa tengo que decirte algo.—

No lo hagas Iwa-chan, no me lastimes mas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?

—Tengo que volver surgió una urgencia y tengo que volver

—¿Qué paso?

—Nada kusokawa es sobre mi Eri(su novia) surgió algo y tengo que volver, se que dije que me quedaría contigo el fin de semana acá pero si puedo volver lo haré ¿De acuerdo?

Me lastimaste mas. Pero tu no lo sabes.

—Si, esta bien. Lo entiendo.

—Antes de irme dime donde estas para ir por ti y traerte al hotel

—No hace falta Iwa, me encontré a un cuervo y el me acompañara

—¿Estas seguro? ¿No estas causando molestias?—Parecías dudarlo pero ¿Lo hacías?

—Si, estoy bien y no, no soy una molestia Iwa-chan ¿por quien me tomas? Cuídate iwa-chan.— Colgué antes de dar paso a tu despedida. Mentiría si no dijera que no dolía, el amigo de mi infancia, aquel que se metía en problemas conmigo, aquel que me defendía, aquel con el que hacia todo, con el que daba por sentado su existencia a mi lado, aquel que pensé que solo sería yo su preocupación. Ahora su preocupación es su novia y no yo, aquel que ocupaba toda su atención ya no era yo. Solo fui dejado a un lado.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Por cuervo y referirte a que te acompañara te refieres a mí?—Pregunto señalándose parecía una escena demasiado cómica.

—Ohh olvidaba que estabas aquí—Pareció molestarle mi comentario.

—Si, me refería a ti y me he perdido y no sé dónde queda mi hotel ¿Acaso tu lo sabes?—Pregunte señalándolo, cosa que pareció de igual manera molestarlo.

Pareció pensarlo al final cedió a llevarme.

Caminamos en silencio, mientras lo seguía para llegar al hotel donde se suponía que estaría iwaizumi para mí, pero no cuando llegue estaré solo.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto volteándose a verme a los ojos.

—Uhh si lo estoy ¿por?

—No lo sé parecías estar triste— Hablaste rascándote la mejilla.

¿Lo noto? ¿Notaste mi tristeza aun en ese momento?

Después de eso caminamos en silencio de nuevo, pero por alguna razón no era incomodo al contrario, me sentía tranquilo.

—Y ¿Por qué has venido para acá?

—Vine a ver a unos familiares y como es viernes puedo quedarme el fin de semana pero ya no cabíamos en la casa así que vinimos a un hotel

—Por vinimos te referías a ti y a Iwaizumi ¿No?

—Que listo eres Suga-chan.

—Puedo irme y dejarte aquí varado ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Suga-chan, tu no eres tan cruel como para hacerme eso!—Dije con todo y pose dramatica, sonreíste.

Parecía que querías preguntar algo mas pero optaste por el silencio.

De nuevo silencio tranquilizador.

—Llegamos—Hablaste señalando el hotel

—Gracias chico refrescante—Dije en tono de burla.

—Que no me llames así—Hablaste molesto, pero por alguna razón parecías adorable y hacia que gustara de molestarte mas.

—Uhh ¿Quieres pasar? Digo a tomar un refresco o un agua como agradecimiento por traerme.— Solté tratando de obviar las cosas.

De nuevo pareció pensarlo y de nuevo cedió.

Subimos hasta donde estaba mi habitación

Como prometí, Había un refresco en su mano.

Comencé la plática, te pregunte por que llorabas de nuevo me aludiste, te pregunte por que estabas un viernes fuera cuando se suponía que tu equipo tenia práctica, pregunte por aquel chico con el que siempre estas; el capitán de Karasuno cuando lo nombre abriste tus ojos y parecía que te quebrarías a tan solo escuchar su nombre. Me di cuenta que querías llorar, te abrace no sé por qué lo hice, tal vez porque el dolor en tus ojos yo lo conocía.

—A ti te gusta el capitán?—Pregunte, tanteando un terreno lleno de minas que podrían explotar en cualquier momento.

Silencio

—Tenía curiosidad por saber su historia, ya sabes, porque por alguna razón ustedes parecían una pareja de enamorados cuidando a sus bebes cuervos y todo.

No contestaste.

Así que decidí contarte mi historia, para abrir el terreno, contarte como daba por sentado a que Iwa-chan estaría a mi lado, como me dejo de lado y lloraste entonces ahí supe que compartíamos el mismo dolor.

Te calmaste me contaste tu historia, entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Te abrace, me abrazaste.

Me diste tranquilidad, entonces pensé que sería bueno que el tiempo se detuviera, si tan solo pudiera ser abrazado así para siempre, para que no me rompiera.

Cuando caí en cuenta, te bese y ahí estábamos los dos besándonos para sentir el calor de alguien; porque a pesar de hacer un poco de calor nuestros corazones estaban rotos y sentían frió, necesitaban sentir calor.

¿Sentiste culpa?

Dijiste que esto estaba mal, que te dejaste llevar, que esto no era lo correcto.

Nada de lo que sentimos es correcto.

Pero los dos necesitábamos de alguien, necesitábamos ser felices también.

—Solo, solo finge que yo soy Daichi—Dije sollozando porque dolía y sabía que estaba mal, y que estaba siendo egoísta. Yo fingiría que tú eres iwa.

¿No sería un mal trato o sí?

Supongo que estabas tan dolido al igual que yo y de nuevo lo pensaste y cediste.

Nos besábamos mientras seguíamos llorando, mientras nos arrebatábamos la ropa para sentir nuestros cuerpos y el calor de alguien mas, mientras intentábamos arrancarnos a esas personas del corazón que eran felices sin nosotros, aun cuando queramos que fuera con aun así nos aferrábamos a su calor anhelábamos el tacto, la excitación, y el placer a sentirnos deseados y donde tu eras penetrado por alguien como yo imaginando que era el y mientras yo te penetraba de igual manera imaginándome a el.

Nos arrastramos a esta relación donde seriamos el confidente del otro para cuando estuviéramos a punto de quebrarnos de nuevo por ellos.

Desde aquel día comenzamos aquella rutina de placer culposo, de complicidad, de mentiras. Donde nos llamábamos y alguno de los dos iba a ver al otro, donde nos abrazábamos, nos besábamos, donde el placer nos llenaba por momentos.

Para tranquilizar el dolor como si fuéramos medicina que solo apacigua el dolor, pero no cura por completo la enfermedad.

 _Porque no está mal esta relación._  
Porque tal vez no fue un error el encontramos.  
 _Porque tal vez no está mal permanecer a tu lado._  
Porque no estaría mal permanecer a lado de ti; de quien entiende mi dolor y trata de apaciguarle.  
 _Porque debemos seguir adelante, pero seguimos en esta tortuosa rutina._

Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te haya gustado y si tal vez se lo que digan algunas pero quiero acláralo  
—No tengo NADA en contra de Michimiya(Mentira) No la amo como a todos mis bebes en HQ, lo siento pero detesto al personaje, pudo dar mas de si, pero ahí esta atascada.  
—El DaiYui es mi única NOTP de HQ, junto con el IchiHime(Bleach) y el NaLi(Fairy Tail)

—Tal vez a algunas les recuerde a un Dj igual de esta misma temática y de la misma pareja y si, saque la idea de ahí y es como un ¿homenaje? ¿Cómo sucedió? Pues leí este Dj hace tiempo y me encanto y justo hoy vi la imagen de la portada en Twitter y dije ¿Por qué no? Espero les guste.

—Por si no saben de qué Dj hablo se llama Night Friend y lo pueden encontrar en Myreadingmanga.


End file.
